The Path best not Traveled
by 1ionboy
Summary: I met you. I befriend You. I Trust you. To guide me. Through the path. The path best not traveled. ((A Pathstuck based off the game "The Path" full of death and mystery. Several stories of other characters included. You decide how it ends. AU for sexual content and gruesome situations.))
1. Chapter 1: the first tale

My name is Feferi Piexies, a child of many words. A girl of many tales and countless dreams. The world was my playground, the beach was my sandbox. The ocean my personal pool, my forest of palm trees. My little island, my little world.

I'd lived on an island without a name, So I personally called it Alternia. A fitting name I thought, though I'm still not sure why. The sand was always warm, even at night, and the plants were always a bright green. Birds sang all day, and crickets all night; they were so pretty.

One morning day I was at home in my bed sleeping when my mom knocked ever so lightly, waking me with drowsy eyes. She opened the door. She wore a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt that hugged her curves and a long black apron with purple ruffles on the edges. She wore high heels and her hair was puffy and wavy, just like mine. We had so much in common. Our tastes in color for example; Pink was our favorite I think. You'd swear we were twins.

"It's time for dinner girl" she bellowed.

I stretched to the sky and yawned a squeal. "Ok mommy." She huffed and walked back down stairs.

I used my little legs to kick off as much of my pink laced sheets as possible and sat on the edge of my bed before leaping off. My feet thudded on the wooden floor as I scampered off to the kitchen. I held the side bar of my stairs to keep from falling over.  
On the table was a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon on the side. With a jolt of joy I climbed on the stool and began feasting. As I ate my mother who was washing the dishes spoke to me.  
"Girl, Your grandmother isn't feeling very good right now, and I want you to give her something for me." She turns and walks to the pantry. She then hands a rectangular box wrapped in a cloth that tied at the top. I held it in two hands.

"yes mommy!", I beamed. And I rushed to the door when my mommy stopped me again. "Not wearing pajamas girl. Go and change."  
I replied again. "Yes mommy."

At the moment I wore a white gown that hovered over my ankles and my hair in a messy bun to keep it secure when sleeping.

I run back upstairs and put on something more presentable. I wore a pink dress with ruffles and white stockings along with black pumps. I probably looked like a doll but that's what I wanted. I pick up the box again and run out the house, heading for grandma's house. I hear my mothers voice in the distance once again.

"And don't talk to strangers!"

"Yess mommy!" And I was off.

My grandmother lived in the forest but I wasn't scared. Though the forest was filled with darkness and sounds, the path to grandmas was filled with light, peaking through the trees above. It was like Red riding hood bringing food to her grandmother, only this time I knew better not to talk to and "bad wolves". I giggled at the thought as I skipped along.

Suddenly I hear a particular sound coming from the forest. A honking sound. But I ignored it, At least I tried. But as I walked, the forest seemed to change in atmosphere. The sky turned to purple haze, the wildlife louder, and the honking excessively closer. It was so close that for an instant, it was as if it were right behind me. At that point I ran off the path, into the foreboding forest.


	2. Chapter 2: the first tale (part 2)

Feferi's tale (Part two)

I didn't stop running in the forest, I don't even know why I did. I should have ran to grandma's house where it was safe, but I didn't. And I ran as far as my little legs could carry me before I collapsed on the ground, panting.

My dress was now dirtied from the fall, but I didn't care. I was just glad that whatever followed me isn't now. I laid in the dirt for a while before catching my breath, rising from the ground one knee at a time. I looked around, and my location was unknown, the path completely obscured by the white haze that enveloped the distance. The once cheerful journey was now a complete nightmare. The sounds of the forest became disturbingly loud and I began to become paranoid. So many sounds, so many piercing eyes in shadows. I collapsed, hunched over in tears. Suddenly, in an instant, the sounds vanished, and light steps that crunched the leaves could be heard coming towards me. I braced for the worst.

The footsteps stopped in front of my hunched body and I looked at the figures feet. They were bare and well taken care of. Their nails were trimmed and their skin seemed to glow a shade of white, almost illuminating. I didn't find it strange they were bare foot at the time, I was still pretty scared, but the spectacle amazed me. I look up slowly. I notice a white gown draping over her calfs lined with small ruffles. As I look higher from my crouched position, her frame was smaller than expected, almost like a mid teenager. Finally I got to her face. It glowed just like the rest of her, but her eyes were white as if she had no pupils, just the whites of her eyes. Her black hair was short yet wavy, framing her face with her double bangs. On her head was a blue nit cap with a monster face on it. Her canines could be seen through her slightly parted lips. She didn't speak, she only smiled warmly.

Not knowing why, but I seemed to trust this girl. Her presence seemed to expel all the fears in my heart and its almost like her presence silenced the animals as well, making it silent besides a few crickets chirping in the distance. She crouches down slowly and reaches her hand to wipe a tear from my eye. Her touch was warm on my face. And the whole time she smiled, making me feel more safe around her.  
"Who are you? ", I asked with a quivering voice, tears rolling down my face. She looks at me with a confused stare. She gets up and lends a hand to me. I reach out but with uncertainty. I finally decide to grasp her hand and she helped me up, and dusted me off. When I looked down, my dress was completely mess free.

"Thank you miss!" I beamed loudly. She suddenly became vary aware of her surroundings, looking around alarmed. She then looked back at me and shushed me, putting her index finger between her lips.  
"Im sorry" I whisper with an inside voice. I pondered for a while. "I'm scared... please, can you help me?", my voice still quivers with fear. The entity then walked closer to me and gave me a comforting hug as I began to whimper. The warm presence touched my heart and my tears finally subdued. It was then that I knew I could trust her. She released me from the hug and I asked her if she could help me find the path. She nodded happily.

We actually became good friends. Even though she couldn't talk, she was always so kind and gentle. We even played patty cake from time to time. but then she noticed what I was holding. The package my mother sent me off with. She frowned at it.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She reaches for the package but I turned it away. "No, my mommy wants me to give this to grandma."

The girl looks at me with sullen eyes before she sighs in silence. She then lends out a hand, implying she's going to show her the way back. Just as I was going to grab her hand the girl was suddenly startled by something in her view behind me. I turn quickly and see nothing. I turn back around and the girl vanished, and that's when I became scared. I heard a low pitch honk behind me and slowly turned around. It was another person, another teen. He had no eyes as well and his hair was black and wild. He wore paint like a clown and wore a pair of patched up sweat pants and a black shirt with a capricorn sign on it. He also held a horn that he probably used that scared me. He gave a lazy smile, honking his horn twice.

I looked at him, and became very afraid. I screamed. "Wolf! Wolf!" He looked at me with a lopsided stare, his brow furrowed. He then walks off mysteriously. I stare, not knowing where he's going. He gestures that I follow him... and I did. I'm not sure why, but I'm curious of who this person was. At this point what mother told me was irrelevant.  
He took me to an old playground that awkwardly resides in the middle of nowhere. He begins to play on the slide. For some reason, the slide did not intrest me, and I instinctively go to the red swing in the corner of the park. I jumped on the seat and began swinging lightly, holding each chain with one hand. It was the weirdest thing, but it felt like I've been here before.

I suddenly picture a playground in my mind, and a friend I use to play with named Eridan. That's actually where we met now that I think about it. We instantly became the best of friends even though he was 5 years older than me. But thats all I seem to be able to remember.

I suddenly notice eyes watching me and I look at the boy who sat at the top of the slide. He gave a sort of nod of acceptance to me and I didn't know what to think of it, so I smiled back. We had fun at that park until I realized that my other friend in white was in the distance gesturing me to come to her. I also noticed that my friend in purple was gone too. I go to the Girl in white who hid behind a tree timidly, and she lends out her hand, in which I hold in mine. Over time, the area turns to a white haze as we walk and I follow her blindly.

Over a certain amount of time the fog clears, and im on the path, the sun on my face once again. And the gate to grandma's house is in front of me. She gives me another hug before she runs off into the forest once again. I wave to her goodbye and turn to the gate. I walk into grandmother's house and all is well. The living room is tidy and clean and the love seat was unused. 'Grandma must be really sick' I thought. I walk upstairs and go to her room where she lay silently breathing. I nudge her and she awakens. She looks at me and smiles.

"My sweat little guppy Feferi" she coos brokenly. "to what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

Her hair was grey but still very long and wavy, just like yours, and her smile was just as warm and comforting, much more comforting than my mothers as horrible it is to say.

"I brought you food from mommy" I respond. And lay it beside her and unwrap it.

"Its food!." I yell. Grandmother smiles.

"Tell her I said thank you ." And I nodded. After a bit of catching up I decide That I have to leave before the trail gets dark. After a kiss on the cheek I left in a hurry, following the trail without stopping to chat with my new friends. Finally I got home. It was dark now.

"So did you give grandmas present girl?" she says bluntly.  
"Yes mommy." I reply. Her smile became sinister. "Good" and with that, she walks to her room and locks the door.

Seeing as its late, it was about time for me to go to sleep as well. I got dressed into my night gown and jumped into bed. I then dose off, thinking about the new friends I made.


End file.
